


the center of a pomegranate

by exbex



Series: Let Me Go Home [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	the center of a pomegranate

The humid July air feels like a heavy blanket as Kent leaves the reception hall’s air conditioning, and he reaches to loosen a tie that he had draped over a chair two hours ago. As he hears the door click closed behind him, he turns and gives a small smile at the sight of Eric dancing with Jack and Alina, and at Alexei, who has managed to snag Alina’s mother, his own mother, Gabby St. Martin, and Carrie Robinson in one large, boisterous dance.

He resists the urge to call his mother and check on Hannah. By now they’ll both be asleep, and anyway, it’s irrational.

“Parser, why are you looking like a sad sack of shit?”

“Maybe I just need a breather,” Kent retorts as he meets Jeff’s gaze. “Some of us are actually attempting to remain somewhat sober.”

Jeff holds up one hand. “Look Parser. This is a wedding reception. The only level of sobriety one needs to maintain is that of slightly less inebriated than the bride and groom.”

“That is literally the worst rule you’ve ever come up with. Alexei and Alina can drink literally every single person in there under the table.”  
Jeff shrugs. “So stop evading the question then.”

Kent sighs and looks away. “You know me. You know how my brain works. Everything in my life is awesome. I’m married to someone I don’t deserve and my daughter is healthy and happy. I’m at my ex’s wedding with my husband and two of my exes who are also exes to each other and one of them is my husband’s ex but it’s all good because we’re all married to other people and we all actually get along for some reason. So of course my brain has to tell me to be sad.”

“I don’t know if this is helpful or not, but….I don’t think it’s crazy. There’s a…paradox here. All of this good stuff in our lives-there’s a lot more to lose.”

Kent has to bite his lip, because Jeff is right. The Kent Parson who crashed a college party all those years ago really had nothing to lose, compared to this. But if he’s lost the recklessness it’s because he’s gained a sense of how fleeting and fragile everything is.

“How did you even get invited to this wedding anyway?” he asks. _What would I do without you?_ The real question goes unsaid, but it doesn’t matter. Jeff will hear it anyway.

Jeff slings an arm around Kent’s shoulders. “Everyone loves me.”

Kent snorts. “Or maybe they just extend the pity invites.”

“Yeah, I love you too Parse.” Jeff presses a sloppy kiss to Kent’s cheek as he steers him towards the doors. 

“You’re so fucking gross,” Kent groans, but he doesn’t pull away, just slides one hand around Jeff’s waist and lets himself get pulled onto the dance floor.


End file.
